I do it for you
by Kakau Kitsune
Summary: Ele estava lá... E ela encontrou um motivo para... Ser feliz... [presente de aniversário para Tsuki Koorime]


Porque hoje é um dia mais que especial...

Hoje é aniversário de uma das melhores ficwriters que todos os fandons já viram...

Aniversário da minha ficwriter favorita... Sim, porque pra mim ela é perfeita...

Te adoro muito Tsuki, acho que tu sabe disso, mas sempre é bom lembrar...

Taí... Um NaruHina que tu tinha me pedido, com a música que tu queria. Espero que esteja à altura.

Milhões de beijos e viva os 23 \o/

oOoOoOo

Pois é Naruto não me pertence, nem seus personagens...

A música também não é minha e sim do Brian Adams

Everything I Do (I Do It For You)  
by Brian Adams

* * *

A brisa suave toca seu rosto. Um suspiro, pesado, cansado. Daqueles que trazem a tona sentimentos há tempos guardados, sentimentos esquecidos...

Conforme sua consciência vai escapando, o passado vem emergido com força sobre sua mente...

Costumava ser fraca, não correspondendo às expectativas dos Hyuuga, desprezada pelo pai. Ela temeu seu destino...

Temeu não conseguir se encaixar, se adaptar. Temeu as agressões verbais do pai, o futuro desprezo da irmã, os olhares acusadores do primo, as reações do clã perante sua posição.

Quando o viu sozinho, desajeitado, sendo desprezado por _todos_... Sem esmorecer, sem perder o entusiasmo, sem perder o sorriso, sem perder a fé. Seus problemas pareceram pequenos, frágeis, fúteis. Sentiu-se ainda mais pequenina diante dele, diante de sua força interior, diante da sua fé em si mesmo.

Ao observar melhor, analisando de maneira mais atenta, no fundo daqueles olhos expressivos e destemidos que ela se descobriu... Encontrou a Hyuuga Hinata que sempre desejou ser.

Uma luz se acendeu em seu coração. Ele era a sua luz, que a fez desejar seguir em frente.

Nesse momento, mesmo que tenha passado despercebido para si, ela havia encontrado um motivo para viver...

**Look into my eyes**

_Olhe dentro dos meus olhos_

_  
_**You will see, what you mean to me**

_Você verá, o que significa para mim_

**  
Search your heart, search your soul**

_Procure em seu coração, procure em sua alma_

**  
When you find me then, you'll search no more**

_Quando me encontrar então, você não procurará mais_

E ela foi uma das tantas testemunhas que presenciaram o desespero de Naruto ao ver seu amigo partir. Sendo levado pelas sombras.

O olhar, antes radiante, sendo inundado pela desesperança...

O que ela contemplava à sua frente, certamente, não era o Naruto de sempre... Aquele garoto levado, de quem todos riam, e ainda sim continuava firme, alegre.

A sensação de impotência sobressaiu em seu coração e ela sentiu a dor maior... De ver a pessoa que mais admirava derrotada.

Era algo completamente inusitado, Uzumaki Naruto havia voltado para Konoha de uma missão, a qual não conseguira realizar. Com uma promessa a qual não pudera cumprir.

Mal pôde se aproximar daquele Naruto diferente, com o qual não estava acostumada a lidar. Suas forças lhe faltaram, o coração falhou uma batida e ela não conseguiu permanecer ali.

Então Hinata percebeu algo óbvio, mas não para seu coração encantado por ele, vislumbrado pela sua imagem ideal... Naruto era humano.

Como qualquer um, sentia dor, medo e, por vezes, podia ser fraco. Ela viu claramente ele perder suas forças... Foram tiradas dele da maneira mais brutal possível.

E no instante em que avistou, no alto da janela do hospital, aquele semblante desolado no rosto do shinobi, ela havia encontrado um motivo para ficar mais forte...

**Dont tell me it's not worth trying for**

_Não me diga que não vale a pena tentar_

**  
You cant tell me its not worth dying for**

_Você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena morrer por isso_

_  
_**You know its true, everything I do, I do it for you**

_Você sabe que é verdade, tudo o que eu faço, eu faço por você_

Uma luta difícil! A mais difícil de sua vida! A luta contra si mesma, contra sua natureza!

Ele a estava observando, a vendo, a percebendo, a encorajando. Ela se sentiu aceita como nunca fora em toda sua vida...

Como se todo o apoio que ele lhe dava pudesse apagar todas as duras palavras que seu pai sempre dissera. Todos os olhares de desaprovação que vinham dos membros mais respeitados dos Hyuugas... Todas as verdades que acabaram de ser ditas pelo gênio do clã, membro da Bouke, cheio de ódio contra ela...

Todos os atos dele naquele dia, naquele salão, durante aquela luta, mudaram para sempre o modo como ela encarava as coisas. Passou a acreditar mais em si, tornou-se mais segura, mais firme. Passou a ver de um modo diferente aquela situação, aquela batalha.

Nunca, em seus mais profundos delírios, imaginou que Naruto a veria daquela maneira, estaria ao seu lado como naquele dia, sentiria todo o rancor que era dirigido a ela. Perturbaria seu semblante, seu olhar, seu sorriso, por ela...

Porque, mesmo não possuindo grandes habilidades shinobis, mesmo sendo insegura e fraca. Ele acreditou nela, ele a aceitou. Como ela era... Pura e simplesmente assim.

Preenchendo seu coração, calando fundo na sua alma, só existia ele, apenas sua voz podia ser ouvida.

E foi quando as palavras dele preencheram o ambiente, penetrando em seus ouvidos, ela encontrou um motivo para acreditar...

**Look into your heart, you will find**

_Olhe para seu coração, você encontrará_

**  
There is nothing there to hide**

_Não há nada lá para esconder_

_  
_**Take me as I am, take my life**

_Me aceite como sou, aceite minha vida_

_  
_**I would give it all, I would sacrifice**

_Eu entregaria tudo, eu sacrificaria_

Gaara havia sido derrotado. Fora morto por uma organização estranha que tinha por objetivo algo pouco compreensível para Hinata. Algo inusitado e assustador para todos.

Entre umas das conversas de seu pai pode ouvir sobre Naruto ser alvo... Alvo da mesma organização.

Um sobressalto. Ela gostaria de saber mais, de vê-lo, estar com ele. Porém, novamente, sua natureza falara mais alto. A voz falhara, coração acelerado, suor... E nenhuma palavra... Mais uma vez havia sido inútil um encontro entre os dois.

Dentro de pouco tempo ele saiu em uma missão de encontro à organização estranha, agora ela sabia... A Akatsuki...

Asuma-sensei morrera enfrentando os mesmos inimigos. Nem mesmo Shikamaru fora capaz de prever todos os ataques, não sendo capaz de evitar a morte do Sensei.

Houve uma comoção muito grande na vila, todos sentiram a sua morte. E Hinata temeu... Temeu por Naruto.

Ele voltou vitorioso, a missão foi um sucesso, dois inimigos haviam sido derrotados. A luta foi árdua, todos voltaram feridos.

No entanto, mesmo após um árduo treinamento, Naruto enfrentou grandes dificuldades, sofreu danos graves ao utilizar seu melhor golpe.

E ao ver Naruto ferido pelo seu próprio poder, sendo perigoso demais voltar a usá-lo, ela encontrou mais um motivo para lutar... Ao seu lado...

**Dont tell me its not worth fighting for**

_Não me diga que não vale a pena lutar_

**  
I cant help it, theres nothing I want more**

_Não posso ignorar, não há nada que eu queira mais_

_  
_**You know its true, everything I do, I do it for you**

_Você sabe que é verdade, tudo que faço, faço por ti_

Vê-lo sorrindo, feliz, alegre... Era uma das melhores sensações que sentia. Isso era sempre possível de ver no Ichiraku Ramen. E foi lá que ela o reencontrou. Assim, sem querer, por acaso... Será?

Um instante de hesitação. Não deveria ser inútil dessa vez...

Ouvi-lo falar sobre como foi a missão, o quão difícil foi derrotar o inimigo, que fora vencido pelo "futuro Hokage", mesclou sentimentos de tensão e alívio.

Tantas vezes mais ela o reencontrou naquele mesmo lugar ou em outros pelas ruas de Konoha.

Sempre sorrindo... Com aquele mesmo jeito de quando era menino. Aquele modo encantador que todos criticavam e agora admiravam. Ele amadureceu sim, mas continuava sendo o mesmo Uzumaki Naruto de sempre. Ela podia ver... Dentro de seus olhos.

A cada encontro a hesitação diminuía, parecia mais fácil, cada vez mais.

Era bom estar ao lado dele, sentir sua presença, ouvir sua voz. Ela não precisava de mais nada além disso, estava feliz assim. Não esperaria que ele a olhasse como ela o via, que ele a notasse de outra maneira. Estava feliz sendo sua "amiga". E assim continuaria...

Num dia inusitado, de uma maneira estranha, Hinata sentiu que Naruto a olhou de modo diferente, talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação. Afinal, nada diferente havia acontecido, ele não lhe dissera palavras que a levassem para sentir isso. E fosse como fosse, ela estaria ali, ao seu lado.

No entanto, naquele momento, quando ele pegou em sua mão, apesar de todo o torpor que tomou seu corpo e roubou sua voz, ela encontrou vários motivos para sorrir...

**There is no love, like your love**

_Não há amor como o seu_

_  
_**And no other, could give me more love**

_E nenhuma outra, poderia me dar mais amor_

_  
_**Theres nowhere, unless you're there**

_Não há outro lugar, a não ser que você esteja lá_

**  
All the time, all the way **

_Todo o tempo, de todo jeito_

E novamente ele partia para enfrentar os Akatsukis. Seus ataques estavam se tornando a cada dia mais intensos, Konoha precisava reagir. Porém não compreendia o porquê de enviá-lo de encontro à organização que desejava lhe fazer mal. Por que tinha que ser Naruto? Não havia outro?

No entanto dessa vez ela estava um pouco menos apreensiva com sua partida. Ela estava indo junto... Junto dele.

Não que isso anulasse toda sua preocupação. Estava tensa, preocupada, nervosa. Podia sentir todo o peso que estava sobre os ombros de Naruto, que não mais sorria. Percebeu claramente o descontentamento estampado em seu rosto quando foram informados que Haruno Sakura, a qual fora gravemente ferida em batalha, seria substituída no time Kakashi por Hyuuga Hinata.

Um descontentamento incômodo para ela. A magoando de uma forma que ela não sabia explicar, não procurava entender.

Sentia inúmeras vezes o olhar dele pousar sobre si, enquanto estavam indo de encontro ao inimigo. Um olhar amargo, completamente diferente do usual, um olhar já visto naqueles olhos, há três anos atrás.

Sua mente estava confusa, as reações dele eram para serem esperadas de um shinobi que está indo de encontro a um inimigo perigoso, mas não deveria ser assim com ele, não com Uzumaki Naruto, ele era diferente.

Estar face a face com o inimigo lhe causou calafrios na espinha. Aquela não era hora de temer nada, não era a hora de hesitar e ela não hesitou.

Aquele golpe fora para ela, não poderia admitir que ele se ferisse em seu lugar, não poderia permitir que ele fosse pego por aquela organização a qual ela ainda não compreendia muito bem o que buscava.

Ao vislumbrar Naruto caído no chão, ferido, com dificuldades para levantar. Sem pensar, HInata foi de encontro ao inimigo.

E olhando dentro daqueles olhos azuis assustados, foi que ela encontrou um motivo para morrer...

**You cant tell me its not worth trying for**

_Você não pode me dizer que não vale mais a pena tentar_

_  
_**Just cant help it, theres nothing in the world i want more**

_Não posso ignorar, não há nada que eu queira mais_

_  
_**I would fight for you, yeah I'd lie for you**

_Eu lutaria por você, sim, eu morreria por você_

_  
_**Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you**

_Caminharia na corda bamba por você, sim, morreria por você_

You know its true

_Você sabe que é verdade_

_  
_**Everything I do, I do it for you**

_Tudo que faço, faço por você

* * *

_

Ahh só pra não fugir da tradição

Feliz Aniversário hunny... Que todos os teus sonhos possíveis se realizem


End file.
